guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fyren
Old talk stuff. GuildWiki dump Just curious—what are you intending to do with it? —Tanaric 11:32, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :At this rate, nothing. --Fyren 00:26, 18 August 2006 (CDT) I got your note, I forwarded the information. I'd done so already with the anon notice, but you were more clear. :) —Tanaric 13:10, 23 August 2006 (CDT) guildwiki IDE i use Notepad2. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:32, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :Does it do highlighting for wiki markup? The WP article and the program's site don't say so. --Fyren 11:38, 25 August 2006 (CDT) ::not in the default configuration, but it does do bracket highlighing, which you said you were having trouble with, and it can be configured for about a million different highlighting methods. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:42, 25 August 2006 (CDT) If you still have that girls cape, id like to buy it form u. My In Game Name is Ako Fresh, and my other account is Ray The Evil Kid. please send me a whisper sometime. disambigmsg i really liked that template the way it was. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 04:22, 27 August 2006 (CDT) :i changed it back, look at hundreds of includes that all use the old syntax --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 04:24, 27 August 2006 (CDT) ::I brought it up first two weeks ago on the talk page. MRA created it based off a WP with a different purpose and use. Barek agreed. I'm going ahead with the change even though you dissented. I had already started changing them before you commented here. Also, since you can't count, 31 (plus MRA's user page) is not "hundreds." --Fyren 04:29, 27 August 2006 (CDT) Welcome back Good to see you active again, I remember all your edits on the builds back then =) --Xeeron :I was simply incognito. --Fyren 07:18, 27 August 2006 (CDT) ::Edit conflict :( Oh well I tried to save you Xeeron! Also you've lost your crown of having the oldest user page with only 1 edit Fyren! --Xasxas256 07:21, 27 August 2006 (CDT) :::Heh. I lost it a couple days ago anyway. Three edits now. --Fyren 07:22, 27 August 2006 (CDT) ::::I managed to dig it up, User talk:Stabber#Former mentions (rather aptly named isn't it!). I can't believe you've made 3 edits now, what happened to you Fyren, you used to be cool! :Wb, as they say :) 195.137.4.228 08:06, 27 August 2006 (CDT) ::It's nice to have most of the old guard assembled again, Fyren. :) —Tanaric 03:09, 4 September 2006 (CDT) Skill quick reference Seems to work well now. I'll do ranger and necro references now. btw: Should the questable skill icon cells width be fixed to something like 10-15 pixels? -- (talk) 06:47, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :One more thing. You have some sot of bug in the tempate now. Throw dirt has gold background, although it is not an elite. This is probably because it has elite=no and your code just asks if the elite= is present in the template, not asking if it has =yes or something else. Can you please fix this? Cost Template On the Monk armor crafting quick reference if I used your template for the 45AL section it screwed up the table and ended up printing the "rowspan" command. It also has bizare effects on the Headgear sub-page there if I try to use it there - completely warps the whole thing. Biscuits 07:13, 28 August 2006 (CDT) Minimum time limit on movement of builds Should be distinct from the number of votes needed. I am already convinced that it is a good feature, convince the others as well, as it can be implemented together with the number needed for a move. --Xeeron 07:41, 30 August 2006 (CDT) :I don't care about the number of votes, though. --Fyren 07:42, 30 August 2006 (CDT)